


Pain Whore

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bloodplay, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Pregnancy, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Oswald has been fucking his naive cute omega mate (Y/n). He knew he had to have her as his. (Y/n) loved the power that Oswald had over her. She knew it was sick. But, She was with her dark god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oswald's P.O.V

Oswald had seen her working as the new bartender for months now. He'd pay her compliments left and right. It baffled him that she was so pure and chaste. Made him so hard knowing he could easily break the sweet omega she was. He was full alpha all the way. He made sure to assert that every chance he gotten. 

But it made him down that his lack of experience in the bed. He felt pathetic and weak in his eyes. The he didn't know how to fuck a women til she broke. He watched countless amounts of alpha and omega porn. He had even gotten very cruel and vicious. Attacking fragile tiny Omega's in the dark. Raping them and killing them. He needed to be prepared for his (Y/n). That omega would be his.

He faintly smelt the rare trace of an omega about to go into heat. Made his cock so hard knowing he was going to attack the Onega as she came into her heat. The way she'd be begging for his alpha knot. Yelling at him to claim her as his. He'd have no problem with that ever. Sink his teeth into claim spot. Lap the blood up to help soothe the ache. 

She had walked into the club that night ready to work. Appearing in the most seductive thing he had ever seen in his life. She wore a sparkling emerald chiffon dress that came to her knee's. And a matching set of same color heels. The make up she wore was incredible stunning devine. It was like she wanted him to fuck where she stood. He'd have to wait for her though to be well into her heat.

"Mr. Cobblepot sir, I'll need the day after tomorrow off for a week. My heat is nearby and I'd like to set up for it. Running by you if this is okay?" asked (Y/n) timidly.

"My sweet darling, You may take the day off tomorrow to set up. Have needs to have at. Get off an hour earlier. This will not happen often though!" said Oswald Sternly.

She has sauntered off to set about her tasks that very night. It made him hard knowing she was soon going to be his mate. Fucking her so hard and roughly. It made him silly with glee and mirth seeing that she wasn't ever going to see it coming. Sneak into her place and claim what is his birthright. His naive omega was soon going to learn her place by his side. 

"Soon my dove, You'll never say no to me. You were destined to have me as your alpha. Going to knot and claim you so wonderfully. Nobody will harm you ever as I will be your side. There will be no escape from the inevitable!" Thought Oswald quite darkly.


	2. (Y/n)'s P.O.V

(Y/n) had in all honesty loved working for the King Of Gotham. Oswald had been there to help keep her safe and secure. She could smell that he was a full on Alpha. It was nice to know that she had been always safe in a bar he owned. But she had always worried that she was always in danger. Knowing what kind of man Oswald was. Sent chills up her delicate omega features. 

She knew her heat was nearby and she couldn't do a thing about it. Having no Alpha to help her through the terrible heat. And the awful feeling she was going to stay the chaste virgin she was. It tore her heart that the Alpha she had wanted was already spoken for. She smelt the omega on him and she was devastated.

Hoping that she would be able to have him. But she'd settle on being his dutiful employee. Even though her omega instincts wanted to have him as her alpha. To feel him hold her and love her. Seeing all of the better choice omega's she hgad stepped down. So she knew her place by all standards.

Her heat was right around the corner. Knowing she'd need time to collect things to hold her over for the week. She wore one of her best outfits to hope that she'd get the days off for her heat. She was hurting inside that this alpha might reject her. Her steps over to where her boss sat at was horrible and uncaring.

"Mr. Cobblepot sir, I'll need the day after tomorrow off for a week. My heat is nearby and I'd like to set up for it. Running by you if this is okay?" asked (Y/n) timidly.

"My sweet darling, You may take the day off tomorrow to set up. Have needs to have at. Get off an hour earlier. This will not happen often though!" said Oswald Sternly.

She had felt so much better knowing she was going to get off early. Working with Mr. Cobblepot was both taxing and exhausting. But the pay was more than enough to help her pay the bills and so much other stuff. Her shift had just ended and took off for her home. 

The next day she had stocked up on all food and supplies she'd need to hold her off. She had been making sure everything was prepared. Looking upon her good prepared self. She was quite literally happy. The next day was going to be the start of her week long heat. It was going to be both horrendous and terrifying. Knowing she was the only unclaimed omega. As the building had all claimed alpha's and Omega's. The Omega's and Alpha's said they'd come up to help with making sure she ate and was okay.

Little did she know a certain Alpha lay in wait for her heat to commence. That he was going to claim the virgin omega as his. Nobody was going to get in his way. That she was soon to have an Alpha. And not any other alpha atall or ever. It'd be the King Of Gotham, crime lord . 


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald had pulled up to his favorite omega's building. Having the car run idle for a few more minutes. His rutt had started that very morning. Cock was aching something fierce. And the only thing that would satify him was (Y/n). He could smell her heat from here. Getting on his feet on the pavement he saw alpha's trying to block him from entering. He snarled fiercely at them all now.

"You will not prevent or hinder me from taking that sweet omega. Mine's!" raged Oswald.

"Look she is in heat and we are here to protect her. Get in your car and leave!" said Edward to Oswald.

Oswald had lost it at that point. Drawing his gun out and taking aim. As he heard his omega whine from her place. Oswald had to steady himself at that moment.

"You have two choices....Either move out of my way and live or there will be a slaughter with all of your blood. Either way imma claiming her today!" said Oswald.

Edward being an unclaimed alpha was very reluctant to move aside. He wanted that omega far more than this other alpha scum. There was going to be a fight.

"You don't deserve her one bit. Just alpha mob scum. I love her far more!" said Edward.

Oswald had lost it at that very moment. She was going to be his omega. Then both Oswald and Edward heard a wail at her place. Bolting up the step's fastly. They saw another alpha at the door with red hair with his rutt in place too. The three men stood outside with raging hard-on's and in there rutts. 

"What makes you think that omega is for you? That beautiful chocolate haired harlot is for me. Move aside you Imbecile's!" said Jerome.

They all heard crying from the door of the unclaimed omega. Hearing her thrash about in her heat. Smelling the sweet omega whine from her heat. Edward had the door brusted open. Oswald had tripped over Jerome in order to get (Y/n) first. They saw as she was furiously being fucked open by the toy she had lodged up her. The necter that seeped out of her cunt was too much. 

"Alpha I need....want.....need and crave.....ALPHA! Please! Fuck me!" wailed (Y/n).

All the other alpha's started to undress at a inhuman pace. There were three unclaimed alpha's. And an omega going to get knotted and breed like a good little bitch for them all. Oswald had lapped up her slick like a starving man. And plunging into her cunt hard and fast. Since her slick was enough to let him in. She howled in both bliss and in her heat. Wrapping his other hand on her aching throbbing clit she had. She came with scream of his name on her lips. Oswald had his knot grimly up her tiny cunt. Laying her down and forgetting to stink his teeth into her for the claim mark upon her skin. 

"Oswald......Why me? Not one of your other hussies? I know what you have done. I am not the only Omega you've had. But you killed them!" said a sobbing (Y/n).

They were going to be locked in this position for awhile. But he tore out of her violently. Hearing her scream from the pain it brought her. Oswald was highly upset she had found out. Seeing her looking hurt wasn't what he wanted. Leaving her place and getting into his car. Feeling sick he was very uncaring alpha.

(Y/n) had ended up bonded and mated to Edward Nygma the next time he saw her. Just freshly off of her heat. And seeing her look absolutely ravishing in the deep forrest green laced wrap dress with matching heel's. Her eye's sparkled with carnal need. Edward had his love by him which was (Y/n). He wanted to retch his drink up. But he was going to claim her too. And very soon by him.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V- 

It had broken her heart that she knew Oswald had been with other Omega's. But she knew sdhe had no right being mad. Not anymore since she was with Edward. He may have been in his rutt and claimed her too. Since Jerome had a piece of her too but didn't claim her. Feeling sick that she was just a mere omega. And a claimed omega too now. She was moved into a bigger place with Edward. Since they both made good money. Affording it was easy to them.

A few days later, She was feeling sick to her stomach. Knowing all too well she was with child. But three potential father's and alpha's. It was going to prove to be difficult to determine whom the baby daddy was. She was worried now about this. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. We will figure out this all. You are not alone in this!" said Edward.

He picked up his wonderful and lovely omega from the floor. Setting her in bed for a bit before she set off to work. Edward had held (Y/n) til she stopped crying. (Y/n)'s timer had gone off to alert her to get ready for work. Choosing to wear a blue velvet renaissance dress that came to mid calf and sparkling red pumps. With smoky eye's make up with purple lipstick. 

Oswald's P.O.V-

He saw as (Y/n) looked off in her demeanor. Smelling her and sensing she was with child. She had walked briskly about in her job as a assistant. Since Oswald had promoted her recently. Seeing her with a little less grace broke his heart. It was like he was staring at a stranger. His rutt was coming back and he needed her. But she had an engagement ring on her hand. It drove him mad with hurt.

 


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) was into her third month into being pregnant with Edward's child in her. Since she had gotten a preternity test. She cried the whole day upon realizing that she wasn't having Oswald's child. But she had continued to work for him. Tending to the bar and cleaning what she could. Edward was mostly at work too.

"Mr. Cobblepot, It's time for you to go home. I'm headed home now, Sir!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

Oswald had gripped her arm in his vice like grip. Staring her dead in the eye's. Looking at her slowly swelling stomach with disgust. (Y/n) was hesitant to move.

"That child in your swollen stomach should be mine's! And you too!" said Oswald menacingly so.

The tears started to shine in her eye's. Looking at him with pity and hurt. She slapped him on his face. Oswald for the moment was utterly shocked to say the least.

"It could've been your fucking child. But you left me and I wanted you. You yanked your knot from my cunt. You knew better to toy with my emotions!" sobbed (Y/n) to Oswald harshly.

She saw Edward at the corner of her eyes with hurt. But he understood that she was doing it to convey a message to Oswald. Edward had came closer to them.

"Mr. Cobblepot, I really suggest you let go of MY omega this instant!" snarled Edward.

(Y/n) had ran into Edward's embrace with all of her love for Oswald. Oswald saw how big he had messed up. But knew better to challenge the Alpha that actually loves her. That'll take better care of her protection. Since he was a mob boss.

"Oh Oswald, You touch my omega and I will swear to you it'll be your last. Having your chance and not seizing up on it. Now you'll never have her heart like I do!" said Edward.

Oswald sat in his own club with grief and scorn as he felt the hurt. She was suppose to be his omega. He was the King Of Gotham and could get her. It was only a matter of time though. She was going to be his and it'd be final. Rage encompass him with lust and carnal wrath. Edward was going to learn a harsh lesson.

Edward and (Y/n) had gotten home now. She had prepared dinner for them both. Edward stared at (Y/n) with nothing but love. Since he felt her saying through the bond she loves him. It made him have peace of mind so to speak. They had beef stir fry with a glass of red vintage wine. (Y/n) had indeed was in love with Edward. But she had nagging feeling she was suppose to go to Oswald too.

The next day at work she had stromed his office. He was sditting there with a baffled look on his features. Laying a kiss on his swollen lips. As he had cried hot angry tears with the depravity of what he was going to do soon. Oswald relished in the feel on her on him. Then she got started on her work. 


	5. Chapter 5

The shame that embedded itself into (Y/n)'s body was sickening. And yet she felt no remorse that Oswald ate her swollen cunt alive. Like a straving man on death row. Fingering her ruined cum filled cunt. Running her hands into his raven locks. Seeing him throw himself into her over and over again. He was for her only.

"I knew you'd be for me and all I had to do is act like the omega in distress. And you knew your alpha tendencies would come out. Forever want you!" whimpered (Y/n) to Oswald.

"I am going to fucking kill your Alpha Edward. Going to bit into your claim mark. You'll breed the lil fucker in there as ours. Mines!" said Oswald sternly.

Oswald had gotten done eating her slick cunt out. Helping her clean up and as she got back to work. Some of the guys had slacked of and sdhe carried the trash out to the trash. A hand and clothe was placed on her mouth. As she grew slack in the gingers embrace. He rubbed her head and he towed her over to his car. Jerome stared at the five month pregnant omega. She reeked of her slick and a alpha.

"Soon enough Dollface, Your sweet omega cunt will be for me. And that child will be raised by us. Nobody will never steal you. Going to teach you whom is the boss!" said Jerome.

Hours had gone by and she woke up feeling groggy. There was a chain around her ankle. And soft sheets all around her. And she was bathed and in new clothes. She saw Jerome there with a dark sinister look on his face firmly.

"Dollface, When will you learn your place as my omega? I had to clean the stench of you and that pathetic alpha. Can't be fucking you and have that on you, can I? Soon enough you and that child will be for me and I love you!" said Jerome. 

(Y/n) was soon in sheer panick as reality set in. That these alpha scum were menaces. Her spirit had been crushed terribly. All she had wanted was to be omega alone. But her fucking heat kicked in and all hell broke loose. Made her sick that they stuck there Alpha cocks up her over again. They were all very greedy. But since she was an omega she had to comply to there wishes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) was able to roam around in Jerome's place. It was small but it suited him. He was currently lapping up the slick that was between her legs. (Y/n) had let out a small needy whimper from her. Jerome looked up at her with unadulterated lust. Jerome saw her eyes glaze up and went back to her pretty pink pussy.

"You know dollface, You should be on my alpha cock. Might breed you the right way. Fuck you til it spews from your gorgeous mouth!" said Jerome.

More slick leaked from (Y/n)'s omega cunt. Jerome drank it up like it was his last meal. Ramming his fingers into her over and over again. Hearing her wails from her continued explosive orgasm's he gave her. But he kept going til she knocked out. Then he helped clean up the mess he had gotten into. He was in love with her.

"Jerome, Why me? There are ton's of other omega's out there. You could have them!" said (Y/n).

"Because angel, You are suppose to be for me. And your sweet little cunt is going to be for me. You'll soon see that!!" said Jerome fiercely.

Jerome had (Y/n) on all fours and rammed his think huge cock into her sensitive cunt. Hearing her beautiful screams as she moaned for more. It was her natural omega side that had came out. To be obiediant to the alpha in charge now fully. Jerome had thumbed her clit hard and fast. Seeing her weak and down made him go faster on her. Spewing his knot into her and locking his teeth into her claim mark. 

"You are mine's now anyways and you'll soon fucking love it, whore!" said Jerome.

She had crawled over to the other side of the bed. That was until Jerome yanked her back to his side. Growling in her ear and demanding she stay put. She let out a small moan. They were going to be locked like this for awhile. And she lay in his arm's. Silent tears had leaked out from her eye's. Jerome however felt a great victory. She had better stay put or he'd kill those other two and make her do it.


End file.
